


Disturbing Dreams

by shiroikamikire



Series: Elder Scrolls stuff [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Disturbing dreams, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: disturbing dreams.actually, I've shared this head-canon with hevnoraak. the other NV fanfic titled disturbing dreams is her work.





	Disturbing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hevnoraak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevnoraak/gifts).



> old NV works  
> just ignore it hev you've read it  
> (spam mentions)

Day 103

我已连续度过了20个无梦的夜晚。安稳的睡眠，一度对我而言是奢侈品的睡眠如今正常得像雨点就应落到大地，树叶就应随风而去一般，我甚至以为我根本不曾被什么人剥夺过睡个好觉的权利。

昨晚也一样，我还在睡梦中隐约听见了自己的鼾声。睡得像个孩子，如果睡凯尤斯那他一定会这么说。

除了当初关于达格斯的那些令人不安的视像，我几乎记不住什么梦境的内容。昨晚我也许做了一个梦，可能是美梦，因为我并不记得可怖的魂灵或者高瘦戴着面具的人影。毕竟达格斯早已和阿库拉汗同葬在红山心室，我又怎么会再度梦见他呢？他怎么会再度向我传递幻像？死去的神又该如何做梦？

但是抛开一切问号，我还是忍不住去回想这段梦究竟是如何开始，又如何结束。

起初，我能闻到香味。不是如今晨风各大家族常常使用的熏香，而是似曾相识，热烈且舒适的香味。仿佛跨越千年，至今我才能稍微感受到它在这世界留下的余香。

然后是人的声音，他们讲着我无法理解的语言。所有人声混杂在一起成了噪音。说来惭愧，我虽然生是丹莫，但也只是外地人罢了，连丹莫语也半生不熟。他们讲的可能是丹莫语，因为我听见了几个熟悉的词；但也可能不是，因为我只听得出来那几个词。

模糊的视野逐渐清晰，与此同时嘈杂人声也戛然而止。我看见所有莫在我面前列队站定，不知何处传来的悠扬乐声成了陪衬。我看见从建筑两旁窗子照进来的光，扯出长长一条鹅黄的底色。不过我的感受也止步于此。我所有行动不受控制，梦中的“我”随心所欲，而我却被自己的行为束缚。

站在我面前的是两个精灵，我并没有见过他们中的任何一个，可是莫名的熟悉感令我嘴角禁不住地上扬。当领头一人捧着两把武器——希望之火与真实之炎，我见过它们——递到我身前时，时间凝固在这一刻，就连空气中漂浮的尘粒也不再运动。

但我本身不受梦中时间流逝的影响，于是尝试控制自己的视野观察周围。然而我在梦中记事的能力太过差劲，大部分细节早已被我遗忘，我唯一能记住的就是：我身处一场庆典中。

什么庆典？庆贺什么？我那时并不清楚。我的视线最后锁定在身边的精灵脸上：她长得颇为秀气，卷曲的红发挽成高高的发髻，挂满了装饰品。她身着盛装，笑得正甜。

阿玛莱西亚？

最后一个音节在我心里落定，眼前的背着光的笑靥又起了变化：原先挽起的卷发逐渐散开，披在对方肩上。惹眼的红慢慢加深，最后漆黑如夜晚。五官与身材也模糊再清晰，从原先可人的女性变成了一张男性的脸。

不知为何，我无法描述这张脸的细节。与阿玛莱西亚同样金黄的皮肤，眼睛是莫的眼睛，鼻子是莫的鼻子，但我无法把它们拼在一起来描述。唯一留下的印象只剩红与黑。

我对梦境的记忆到此结束。我梦见了自己，我的前世，尼瑞瓦的婚礼。

这是记忆吗？还是我的想象？但我如何想象我没见过的东西，比如最后出现的男性？为什么他会代替我的新娘？

又是一连串问号，我现在有些讨厌问号了。不知道灰民的智者能否帮我解开这个扰人的梦境，我只希望这是最后一场关于过去的梦。  
*********

Day 108

将近一周过去，我受不了了。

我宁愿夜夜被达格斯那黑暗扭曲的噩梦折磨，也不愿多看梦中那个陌生精灵一眼。

梦不可怕，相反五天以来我都沉浸其中。但每每看见那张脸（说实话我近来每一场梦都梦见了他），我的胸腔里如同塞了矮人百夫长的蒸汽核心一般炙热疼痛。他只消一瞥，我便怀疑自己是不是要烧死在他的目光中。但这比达格斯的噩梦还令人不安，源于未知的恐惧使我梦醒时分仍像个小孩子缩进棉被，以为温暖的被窝能驱散梦境带来的不适。

我找过灰民营地，我把我梦中所见一字一句向智者描述，但换来的只是些虚无飘渺的回答。这个莫是谁？为什么我会梦见他？这些问题不得而知。

我痛恨神秘与未知，它们都不在我的掌控之中，也正因此我如今越来越抗拒睡眠。每夜，待我透过卧室里那扇朝西的玻璃窗看见高悬的双月时我才肯昏昏入睡。

上一次失眠还是初到晨风那会儿，我在巴尔莫拉的第一晚差点命丧黑暗兄弟会刺客手中。自那之后我的戒心和达格斯的噩梦让我像误入了瓦尔迷娜的领域，梦魇缠身，直到达格斯乌尔覆灭后我才难得睡个好觉。而如今一切就像重来了一遍，唯一的不同便是这次再没有魔鬼能入侵我的梦境了。

不说晨风，全泰姆瑞尔大抵都找不出像我现在一样恐惧梦境的人。我向圣灵、魔神，甚至审判席祈祷，依旧无济于事。我还能求助于谁呢？我无论如何都摆脱不了睡梦中的低语、拥抱、气味，还有将我团团包围，逐渐升高的热度。

那晚我在婚礼的梦中闻见的香气又在昨夜缠上了我，轻飘飘软绵绵。我抬手欲挥散它，但我只能做到抬手。布料的触感从双臂掠过，最终停留在我身上。然后是陌生的声音，轻声在我耳边说了句简短的话，于是我的双手抬得更高了。

我确实不熟悉这声音，我也不记得有哪个同我交谈过的莫会是这种嗓音。眼前只有模糊的人影，甚至比之前每场梦境还要模糊。眼前跟蒙上一片薄雾似的，看什么都影影绰绰，看不真切，只有刚才的声音伴我左右。

我的右手又一次不受支配地抬了起来，我想夺回自己身体的控制权，可是似乎我才是这里的旁观者。不，不应该是这样。随着一条像是腰带的东西圈起了我的腰，我的手也碰上了眼前人的脸颊，但指尖柔软的触感只会使我更加心烦意乱。

疼。我每抗拒一次自己的行动，原先留存的温暖便瞬间灼烧起来，烫得我想收回手。我越想挣扎，疼痛就越往四肢百骸延伸。我应该放弃吗？顺着梦里的我，梦里的尼瑞瓦吗？

两条手臂顺着方才缠到我腰上的腰带围了上来，慢慢用力圈紧我的腰。温热的呼吸带着属于他的气息拂过耳侧，我现在应该享受吗？究竟是我想享受，还是尼瑞瓦想享受？

“沃林，我——”

深夜一道惊雷，我吓得从床上坐起身，窗外瓢泼大雨下得正猛。

*********

Day 117

他叫沃林，达格斯家的沃林。

我在梦里听见这个单词从我的口中出来，最终融化在空气中。

沃林达格斯，达格斯乌尔。我早该知道是他的。尼瑞瓦的挚友、左右手，沃林达格斯。他们不同却相同，我却被困扰了许久。所以灰民的智者拒绝向我吐露任何信息，所以我才会被自己抗拒的举措所折磨。我恐惧关于他的梦境的根源究竟是他还是我？我想拒绝他吗？每夜临入睡前我如是问自己，以期望我不再为他所困。

但我依旧没能摆脱他，摆脱我的过去。我又在朦胧暧昧的梦中见着了他。

房间里灯光昏暗，我在梦中所见的比灯光炽热许多。红与黑的衣物裹着盔甲堆在地上，屋内熏香的烟气缠来绕去，在床上两人之间散了开。

我那时是躺着的，逆光能看见一个人影正骑在我身上。他的腿贴紧了我的胯，两手放在我的腰腹两侧。我看见他的黑发凌乱地披在身上，几缕发丝随着他的动作掉下来，在他眼前微微摇晃。

当我的注意力还集中在他的前额时，他温暖的躯体慢慢包裹住了我。为着我的羞耻心还在的缘故，我并不敢细致描述此种体验。只觉得原先的温暖舒适的卧室瞬间变得燥热，一瞬间的窒息让我禁不住喘气出声。

像漫步于红山附近，柔软的火山灰托起我全身，柔软到令我情愿被灰烬温柔地包覆起来。汗水渗出来了，我们贴紧的每一寸皮肤都渗出了汗水，顺着我们贴合的边缘向下滴，被织物吸收成一片略深的水痕。原本搭在我腰腹的双手转而抓紧了床单，我能看见他双臂肌肉的收缩。他身上每一个动作我都看得一清二楚。

我的胸腔内依旧灼烧，但我已能接受它带来的炙热，就像我也逐渐接受了我的梦境中沃林的存在。如果这就是我想见的，那我不应违抗自己的意愿。

床板被我们起伏的动作折磨得吱呀惨叫。沃林直起腰，如猫一般舒展开身体，我的视线一刻也无法离开他这副躯体所展现的力量与美。随即他又伏下身，潮湿的舌尖与牙齿抚慰过我颊边耳边。我呼吸着来自他长发的气息，差一点去吻了他。

这就是我想要的吗？我在第十四个夜晚终于得到了自己想要的一切了吗？我抬手拥上沃林的躯体，滑腻的皮肤，我从没想到过他的身体会如此美妙。我紧紧抱着他，想要让他进一步接纳我，包容我，全然不去理会他从喉咙中挤出的喘息。我想多听听他的声音，想多看看面具后真实的达格斯。我想要他。

我忘记了那夜的梦中我究竟是清醒的还是无意识的，梦依旧是梦，我醒来时身边依旧空无一人。何其讽刺，究竟是我梦见了他，还是他想让我梦见他？我不知道一个死去的神还能不能继续做梦，还能不能在世上行使他的意志，但我确确实实的梦见他了。而我也在期待我们下一次于梦中再会。


End file.
